I'm A Kayak, Hear Me Roar
I'm A Kayak, Hear Me Roar is the 15th episode of Season 7 on CW drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Lorelai breaks the news about her marriage to Emily, and Mitchum brings Logan and Rory out for a birthday dinner, after which Logan finds out that his newly acquired company is about to be sued. Plot At Friday night dinner, Lorelai works up the courage to tell her parents about the break-up of her marriage, but is derailed by their argument over the healthy meals and no-alcohol policy Emily has instituted to help Richard recover from his heart attack. Lorelai enlists Sookie to bring Richard healthy but delicious meals, then helps Emily organize Richard's business affairs. Over a shared bottle of scotch, Lorelai finally tells her mother about the breakup of her marriage. When she finally does, she encounters sympathy from Emily, much to her surprise. Rory surprises Logan with a Gilmore-ish themed party for his 25th birthday to show him that birthdays can be fun—this includes ice skating, piñatas and other activities based on the themes that Lorelai had used for Rory's past birthday parties—as opposed to the Huntzbergers' way of throwing birthday bashes. Rory attends an awkward birthday dinner for Logan with Mitchum Huntzberger, who asks her to help him steer Logan in the right direction. Later, before going ice skating, Logan receives a call from his business partner informing him that the patents of the online company he purchased are invalid. He decides quickly not to tell Rory about this. Also, Luke shares his home with Liz, T.J. and their baby daughter while their house is being fumigated. Starring :Lauren Graham as [[Lorelai Gilmore|'Lorelai Gilmore']] :Alexis Bledel as [[Rory Gilmore|'Rory Gilmore']] :Scott Patterson as [[Luke Danes|'Luke Danes']] :Melissa McCarthy as [[Sookie St. James|'Sookie St. James']] :Liza Weil as [[Paris Geller|'Paris Geller']] :Sean Gunn as [[Kirk Gleason|'Kirk Gleason']] :Matt Czuchry as [[Logan Huntzberger|'Logan Huntzberger']] :and Kelly Bishop as [[Emily Gilmore|'Emily Gilmore']] :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as [[Richard Gilmore|'Richard Gilmore']] Supporting cast :Sally Struthers as Babette Dell :Liz Torres as [[Miss Patty|'Miss Patty']] Recurring cast :Danny Strong as [[Doyle McMaster|'Doyle McMaster']] :Kathleen Wilhoite as [[Liz Danes|'Liz Danes']] :Michael DeLuise as [[T.J.|'T.J.']] Guest stars :Gregg Henry as [[Mitchum Huntzberger|'Mitchum Huntzberger']] Quotes :I've been Huntzbergered :– Rory Trivia * Michel and Lane do not appear in this episode. * In this episode we learn that Emily attended Smith College. Show references POP CULTURE :Lorelai – I was upset. I was standing by the magazines. I didn't want him to think I was verklempt over Nicole Richie. :Lorelai – This house is a giant Skinner box with Chippendale chairs. :Emily – Yes. I can offer you a Shirley Temple or Roy Rogers. :Rory – I'll have a Roy Rogers. :Lorelai – Why not a Howdy Doody or a Captain Kangaroo? :Emily – The idea that two grown men hitting a tiny ball with metal sticks is the equivalent of Hamlet – ridiculous. But can I say anything? No! Because I can't agitate him. :Lorelai – It is ridiculous. Golf is more like Richard III. You know they're all hunched over. :Lorelai – I’m not leering at… mother, are you on peyote? :Mitchum – You know what you should read? Philip Meyer’s latest book… :Rory – The Vanishing Newspaper. I read it. I loved it. :Lorelai – Wow, it’s a regular speakeasy. :Lorelai – Yes. Oh, I woke up this morning, and I've got to say, for the first time in my life, I got where the teetotalers are coming from. If I had a hatchet and a barrel of booze, forget about it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7